Zero the Loser
by Thepingman
Summary: Familiar tend to reflect the mage summon them, but when you've been bullied for all your life no matter how hard you work, how hard you tried, the world just won't reward you. Then they may chose damnation instead. (Not the best summary, but well...)


**Zero the Loser**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any way shape or form or hold claim to elements of Zero no Tsukaima franchise or another modern day work that will be present in this One-Shot Story.**

**One thing you may notice is that Grammar may not that good, because I didn't find anyone to beta it, but then again, I write this just to clear my thought, and it's just a one-shot story.**

* * *

><p>It was a bright morning in Vestri Courtyard of the prestigious Tristan Academy of Magic. Sun illuminated the grassy plain inside the wall of Academy showing the intricate, hand-drawn, circle on the ground where dozens of people gathered around, cold wind of spring breezed pass, cooling down the warmth of the sun that's barely noticeable given the time period of the year, a cold comfort for the gathering who's preparing themselves to begin the task ahead – the coming of age ritual for their society which practiced for millennia since the time of founder Brimir; the familiar summoning ritual…<p>

Just like the society of the ancient time where strong lord over the weak, the people of Tristan – nay – the human of Halkegenia also adhere to this, based upon the supernatural power they possessed, no matter how inferior to those 'First Born' it may be, the so-called 'Noble' human of Halkegenia rules over those who have no magic for thousands of years. As the technological development stagnated due to the magic lifting heavy burden of everything; the value of such abilities sustained their standing, ensuring that their spawn – receiving the gift of the Founder – will always above the average masses for eternity.

However, the Nobles themselves must also prove that they have the gift from their founder to claim the rights and prestige of nobility. The exception being the descendants of the four monarchs, whose blood could trace back to the founder Brimir himself, stay pure for millennia via intermarriage, they have no need of proof. For the rest of nobility though, they have no choice but to demonstrate their magical ability for the world to see…

And what's the better way to prove that by summoning your own familiar in the sacred rite decreed by the Founder himself, especially when all other method of manifesting your magic has failed?

Such is the thought of certain young scion of the Valliere, the powerful and influential noble family of Tristan who's now one that stood among those gathered at the summoning circle of Tristan Academy of Magic while watching the bald, middle-aged bespectacled man in blue robe with wooden staff in right hand and scroll in another calling out names of those gathered there to come forth at the circle and perform the sacred ritual of summoning and binding their familiars, to serves as their companions, tools and servant until death do their part.

For the short (both height and temper) girl, this is her last chance to prove that she's Valliere, and not some commoner pretender as those bullies in the school painted her to be. And more than that; she do not want to embarrass her mother anymore, despite her mother never once said that she disappoint in her, the girl still feel the weight and responsibilities as a Valliere, and that she will not tarnish it by prove to the world that the child of the greatest wind mage in Tristan is incapable of magic!

As the name of students rolling, many flashed of white light as the magic circle they each drawn lit up each time the caster pour their willpower into the magic, more and more animals from lowly frog that one of the girl's daily tormentor, to the red hot (literally; what with his tail constantly on fire!) salamander that the dark-skinned busty redhead - the daughter of noble from the barbaric Germanian – summoned, added to the row of students surrounding the summoning ground, making a bizarre sight especially when a pair of student summon what's natural prey and predator to each other and they sit, stand or even float perfect still by their master's side without compulsion to do what nature make them to do; such is the effect of this holy rite passed down by their Founder.

Once the number of animal begin to match up with number of student who clad in white blouse, dark trousers/skirts with dark-blue cape hanging from their shoulder that scheduled to perform the summoning, the nervousness inside the mind of strawberry-blonde haired girl intensify further; her self-confidence begin to drop slightly, what with every students of the same year succeed thus far despite some not getting very good grade in classes.

If there's anything Louise Francoise de la Valliere prided herself in - apart from her great family pride- it'd be her hard working, whether in class or practice she always tried her best, she's eager to learn it could be said that it was her cripple magic that drives her hunger for knowledge, to discover why she's the only noble cursed with inability to do magic. To find a fault in herself so she could correct it and become a true noble and use magic like other again.

To this day, her only answer was explosions… no matter how hard she tried…

Another wind blowing from the summoning circle and she found herself starring at the accomplishment of the young girl from Gallian – perhaps the only one who's as small as Louise – Tabitha; a large, blue scales dragon! Which Louise couldn't help but mentally congratulate the quiet girl, for she's the few – perhaps the only one - who wasn't on the list of her daily bullies which made her life hell since the beginning of her study in this academy, even though it was hard to say that since the girl rarely talk to anyone at all.

Louise's musing cut short a few moments later as the bald man; their teacher in the art of fire, Professor Colbert called out her name at last. As Louise straighten her back and walk up to the summoning ground, she saw the kind-hearted Professor give her his usual encouraging smile. No matter how many times her magic backfired and blow up his classroom, he's the only Professor who never mock her for her failure

And as usual, she had to draw the summoning circle while trying her best to ignore the never ending jeers, shouts and words meant to mock her even when she hasn't done anything yet.

Her anger rose; and before she knew it, the young Louise yelled back at the crowds as soon as she finished drawing her summoning circle "Shut up! I'll definitely succeed this time!"

"Ha, what make you think you'll succeed, pretender?" one of her tormentor, recognized as Motmorency, who summoned only a lowly frog, sneered viciously with her nose high as if she's the one with moral high ground in the whole thing "You never succeed before, what make you think you can now Zero? At least you should try to be useful by not making any more explosions and go live in the slum just like obedient commoners where you belong!"

"Enough!" Stern, authoritative voice bellowed from the bald teacher, which carry enough weight to stop the shouting match instantly, and once the noise died down, he nod to the Valliere and say one word which leave no room for anyone to argue "You may proceed, Miss Valliere."

That was enough cue for Louise to stopped bickering with classmate and remind her of what she has to do, a wand in hand raise up as her eyes shut, her lip began chanting words of power to bring forth her soon-to-be divine, powerful and majestic familiar.

First try; there was nothing, but it didn't matter much, as per rule of summoning ritual allowed students to try three times, as much as this was disheartening that nothing happen on her first try, she know that she still has hope…

Second try; still nothing, but now there's a whispers or outright insult or even suggestion to Professor Colbert to call off the summoning and expel Louise from the Academy, to which Professor denied, yet it did little to comfort her, as two chances already wasted with no result, not even explosion. And the growing jeer from the crowd didn't help her depressing psyche either…

And so, now the last chance…

"I, Louise Francoise de la Valliere, call forth…"

As the chant continue to escape her lip, Louise could feel it; the power she poured into the ritual is working, strong wind billowing around the summoning circle kicking up dust and grass, yet they failed to dim the dark-purple light that flickering in the center of circle next to her!

'_It worked! My hard work finally pays off today!'_

As her hope welled up inside her, Louise chants further as the light start flickering rapidly.

"…my servant who existed somewhere in this world…"

'_No longer will I be Zero! Soon I'll show everyone that I am a noble!'_

The girl gave a final push; all willpower poured into the last chanting sequence and yelled loudly "My divine, powerful, wise and beautiful servant, in the name of the Great Five Pentagram of Power, heeds my summoning and come forth!"

The purple pulsing light shone brightly once the last word escaped her lip…

And followed by the largest explosion that everyone in Tristan Academy ever saw the girl producing by her failure of magic, everyone's eyes were blinded by the flash of light as they feel their feet leave the comfort of the ground, hurtling backward quite a distance from the center of explosion, even the familiars they summoned were not spared.

Amidst the black cloud from explosion, the young scion of Valliere stood, covered in sooth from head to toe, but without any visible injury except for dishevel hair and clothing, but it was not of her concern at the moment, for her eyes frantically searching around the vision-impaired black smoke for her soon-to-be familiar which is both her future and prove that she's of nobility.

Predictably, once other students regain their consciousness and the cloud of smoke blew away by the wind created by the petite blue haired girl, insults, jeers, mocks all unpleasant word that Louise heard for so many times before begin flying…

"As expected of Zero, zero magic and zero success!"

"Stop trying and go to plebian where you belongs already Zero!"

All those words now like a cannonballs repeatedly pounding on the poor girl who stood in the center, her gaze which wandered across the summoning ground spots nothing out of ordinary apart from the summoning circle glowing in purple instead of normal white of chalk used to drawn it, but that strange phenomena didn't registered on her psyche, as there's one-clear fact much more important…

There was nothing… as in nothing gets summoned by her… she cannot summon anything…

Louise's knees suddenly lose all strength as she sat on the grassy ground, her sight blurred by her tear welling up long before Professor Colbert even kneel down next to her and speak with a hint of pity and concern. "I'm sorry Miss Valliere; that was your last try as per rule of the ritual dictated… I'm going to inform Headmaster…"

"No…!" Louise suddenly shout, her watery eyes pledging at the bald Professor "Please, give me one more chance! I'll…"

Colbert shook his head, before making his way back to the central tower where but not before he informs everyone to dismiss for the day to rest. However, once Colbert is out of sight and earshot, the crowd began cheering; some even throw pebbles at the strawberry blonde's still form while telling her, the 'Zero' to go and live with commoners, no one care to stop the crowd of teenage students as they unleashed their cruelty befitting of spoiled brat and stuck-up noble on the poor girl for the sake of their own amusement and feel of superiority over one from the most influential family.

_No… no… It's not supposed to end like this!_

Tear stream down Louise's face as she couldn't muster the strength and courage to face her bullies like her usual self, the feel of utter despair and haplessness overwhelmed her.

_Why, Founder, have you forsaken me? Or this's the sign that I'm nothing but Zero, a Loser? Or you wish to see me suffer for I should never been born?_

As on cue; some of the students begin shouting "Loser like you better pack up and leave! This's school for noble and not Loser plebian like you Zero!"

Perhaps it's because her eardrums ringing with those words, her eyes now started to see red, her thought begins to venture into venue that no human in Halkegenia should ever been thinking…

_So no matter how hard we work you still make me fail for the sake of your sick amusement? You see us as a toy are you!_

Little did anybody know, that Louise's mentality was subtly manipulating by something else present there with her, yet unseen by human's eyes, and all those insult spit out every second by the second year student of Tristan Academy of Magic serves as a catalyst that accelerate such process in alarming rate…

_No longer will I worship you! I'll seek the knowledge on my own! I'll prove everyone, I'm not Zero! I'm not a Loser!_

And then the final straw; Valliere's ethical and moral code finally gave way, as she let foreign thought not of her own flood into her mind, not because it promise her future, not because it promise her power…

…but because it still better than living the life of shame, forsaken by the God who never reward those with diligent and hard work!

"He… heh… heh heh heh heh… hee hee hee… ha ha ha ha…"

Crazed laughter filled the air, slowly rising in volume until those students – nay – bullies took notice, but none of them - except only two who stood out as never join the bandwagon in the first place despite one of them constantly mock her in the last year - take it as a sign of danger.

"What's so funny, Zero?"

No answer from the slowly standing up form of Louise Valliere, her head hung down slightly to let her bang covered her eyes as her words came out, which by the sound of it practically scream that something was wrong by now "Zero? Loser? Call me whatever you want, for it's the only thing you pathetic existence of the universe capable of the most!"

Some weaker – willed bullies instinctively took a step back despite still thinking that Louise trying to intimidate them, some like Motmorency did not flinch, even though her eyes narrowed slightly as she recognize that Zero just insulted her and thus the usual reaction of stuck-up noble surfaced as she sneered, care not of body language from dark-skinned redhead and the blue-haired petite who stood next to her that told her to stop "A plebian like you dare to insult your better? Zero, apologize or I'll make you know your place!"

"Shut up…"

"What are you saying Zero? You think Loser like you have the power to shut me up?"

"The one who must shut up is you, fool!" Louise replies with a deep, baritone voice that no one ever heard before "You're the one who dare to deny me, you're… you're…"

The ground shook slightly, but most students still think that it was their own imagination, however for a trained eyes of Tabitha, she saw mote of black lights which looks like dandelion seeds scattered in the wind slowly swirl to surround the third daughter of Valliere in a pool of whirlwind barely visible. The petite girl grabbed her redhead friend's hand and shakes it, and then both of them slowly back away from the gathering crowd without saying a word because they know that it'll fall on deaf ear.

Not only two human who notice the danger creeping upon them; all the summoned, despite bounded and indoctrinated by the familiar summoning spell to be loyal to their master to the death, they still cries and barks in fear of the human girl who stood lonely at the center of glowing summoning circle trying to warn their master of impending doom that will soon befall…

As Louise's laughter grew louder and louder, Motmorency decided that she had enough of this charade, her wand point at the laughing form of the girl, and then a jet of water shot forward at the defenseless girl before anyone could react.

But before the water jet could impact and send the mad one reeling on the ground, it was met with strange, black-red transparent dome that formed up around the summoning circle and splashed harmlessly off it.

As Motmorency's mind trying to comprehend what just happened; Louise tilted her head to the side enough that she can get the blonde in her view as she spoke "Pathetic, pathetic pathetic pathetic! With this and you still think I'm a Loser, a Zero? You fool **should've just DIE**!"

Torrents of black and blood-red cloud with crackle of red lightning sprout forth from where Louise stood, engulfed her completely in mere seconds, now the students all looks flabbergasted by the display… only for a few moment before all of them shrugged and keep watch, ignoring the word **"DIE DIE DIE"** that continues to pour forth from mouth of the girl inside the dark geyser.

And then as fast as it comes, the dark cloud blew away, revealing a new form of Louise Valliere; which isn't that much of a change, except for a tinge of silver at the edge of her hair, her white blouse that now turned completely black with blood - red cape instead of dark blue.

The bullies blinked twice, before half of them laughed, while Motmorency mock mercilessly "Nice getup, Zero, was it a bit too much to flaunt your coins to hire some mage…" she looked around as if trying to find someone that she think should be around, but even when she couldn't find one she finish her sentence anyway "…to help you with this stupid show?"

Savage grin appeared on Louise's face as she lifted her right hand up, deep-red ball of lightning formed up before she fling it toward the laughing mass of student…

Explosion roared throughout the Vestri Court as the lightning ball met with an ice spear shot from Tabitha who stood behind the mass alongside her dragon. Next to her, the dark-skinned redhead Kirche pointed her wand toward Louise while yelled through the now silent crowd "Louise, what are you doing? Trying to kill your fellow student?"

"Student?" Louise repeated Kirche's word with a more sinister sounding voice that send shiver down the spine of everyone "Students should seek knowledge, learning what they could from Professor, but what they did… what you did… is tormenting me for trying to search for knowledge… for trying to find my way of magic…"

Motmorency seem to regain her confidence and spat out, completely forgetting that lightning ball of death earlier "What magic? Don't make me laugh… as if you Loser can do anything as noble as that!"

Louise gritted her teeth as rage – filled word make their way out of her mouth "How can you… how can you make light of me! Is this all this Academy teach its students; to be the ultimate bullies? All trash of existence like you should just DIE!"

Louise's arms spread wide as her body floats in midair, steam of sinister red lightning crackle around her form before a smoke that came out of nowhere wrapped around her completely once more, while an intricate magic circle of unknown origin, drawn by sinisterly glowing red lines, expanded 4above and below, before it descend on the ball of smoke that was Louise Francoise de la Valliere…

A flash of light and blast of wind knocked the students and their familiar back yet again, and once their vision returned, everyone glared back at the center of summoning circle, only to be greeted by yet another bizarre sight…

Gone now was Louise, in her place stood – nay – float slightly above ground, a gigantic form of dark red, black and gold. It stood at least four stories tall, as tall as the wall of the Academy! It lacks legs, with black lower torso shaped like a fusion between bat wing and cape that student of this Academy worn, on its front was a gigantic beautiful golden clock as huge as the torso itself with strange golden pommel and black-red handling of some sort protruding around both shoulders, the clock face rotate to the left slightly once in a while, accompanied by small 'tick' and 'tock' sound. Its arm was so long that it forearms rest across the ground in front of the creature. Gold gauntlet with red lining and ceremonial-looking bird wing adorn both forearms, accompanied by long-red nails on its spindly - large hands.

Its head looks like a twisted combination of avian and giant doll has black veil with four golden lining, ran down the length of veil, two at front and two at back, with single white diamond as large as human's torso adorned those lining's edge made the head itself looks as huge as its torso. Glowing-red light shone brightly from the slits of the golden avian mask, sat between the 'eyes' was another huge diamond which is just above its golden beak. At the back of its head was a pair of large wing with red feathers and gold lining spread wide and arc upward to the sky along with strange golden horns that accompanied them.

But that wasn't the most bizarre part; as atop this head, there sat another, smaller golden avian head with glowing red eyes and a golden crown larger than the head itself placed upon it.

For Kirches and Tabitha, their instinct scream at them to flee the scene as fast as their legs and magic could possibly carry them, they realized from the earlier attack Louise made that she's not Louise they knew anymore, but something far more evil, something that they cannot comprehend… and it has a lot of power that even their familiars back away from the gigantic creature in fear, while shooting them meaningful glance once in a while; telling them to flee…

_Was this the result of their past bully? Was Louise just snapped and went insane?_

Then again, they're not going to let anyone comes to harm if they can help it, so instead of fleeing the Academy, the two – along with the fire Salamander – climbed on the back of blue dragon and took flight toward the central tower to find teachers, but not before shouting toward the crowd telling them to stop picking on this… thing… and run away from it…

Unfortunately, for other students, as sheltered as they were for their whole life, even the son of General Gramoth is no exception, they did not realize the gravity of situation in the slightest even though they were bewildered by the sight of the thing that stood next to them, their curiosity get the better and so they looks while asking themselves…

_What sort of this thing? Is it a creature? Or is it a doll?_

But then again, this's Louise 'The Zero' they're talking about, even if this strange creature-construct was extruding killing intent to the point that some familiar now flat-out flee the scene and leave their master behind, they didn't think hard about it for long before they start picking on the thing again.

"Zero, are you such a Loser that you try to impress us by having hired mage to put up this Alyviss?"

"Whoever you are, you come too late for the party, summoning was over long before you begin setting this up!"

"Poor Zero just can't get thing right for once, such is the life of a Loser like her!"

If this was against the old Louise which incapable of magic except explosion, this session will go on and on until the girl had enough and point a wand at her tormentor to shut them up or run away herself to cry in her room. But now, this creature, born of Louise's untapped magical potential and her pent-up emotion and memories over the course of her life, is no longer bounded by ethic code of the mortal… along with the newly acquired, twisted knowledge of the universe… has no qualm about extinguishing some trash anymore…

Its right arm grab hold of protruding pommel, slowly rising it up in the air, showing that the golden pommel was in fact a hilt of a giant sword with black blade shaped like a clock hand and intricate pattern of red lining. Then the creature spoke for the first time since its appearance in a vibrating, sinister voice that was neither male nor female while its arm arched backward as if preparing to strike _**"You cannot grasp the revelation of universe! Trash like you has no place to exist!"**_

Its four eyes lit up the moment one student made another comment as it turned toward the source which is one certain pudgy blonde boy, name Malicorne de Grandple, one of the Zero's regular tormentor who uttered loudly as he garnered the attention "Just illusion guys, no need to fe…"

His word replaced by a sound of giant metal slammed against the ground as the blade embedded itself on where Malicorne stood earlier, sending shockwave so strong that it send dozen of nearby students flying and crashed on the Academy wall with a loud crack!

The Louise-creature lifts its blade up, revealing that the earlier smash has leave a sizeable gash deep in the grassy ground… along with gory paste of flesh and red liquid that can barely recognize as the former Malicorne and two other students that caught in the sword strike!

It took a moment before the crowd registered what happened, as the Louise-creature stowed its blade back behind its torso's golden clock before uttering another word.

"_**Such foolish, pitiful existence, Illusion has no need of shadow! Pay your stupidity with your life!"**_

Many students scream at the horrific sight of death, some tried to flee on their two legs, forgotten completely of their magic due to panic.

Unfortunately that they never heard the old saying 'Never turn your back at enemy' and soon pay for it…

"_**You all pitiful to look at! Be gone from my sight!"**_ the voice vibrated through the air from behind those students, prompting them squeak and run faster, but it still not fast enough as strange red-black marking appeared on their back. And before they realized about strange cold feeling behind them, dozens of students have their body liquidated in shower of blood and gore when dozens large black-red orb that formed up along the creature's head-wings home onto them-and exploded.

As the creature observes the carnage with satisfaction glee, it was interrupted by giant flame-snake slammed onto its back with a force that could destroy entire building. But this creature is anything but normal, it turned back to look at the aggressor only to find Colbert, along with teaching staff rushing along toward it with their magical foci raise and point against it.

"Die monster!"

The Earth beneath the creature rose up and formed into spikes the size of carriage that slammed into its belly repeatedly as soon as the shout from one fat woman in robe; the Earth magic instructor if the memory of the creature's former life correct, died down. Followed by torrent of water, shard of ice that rained from the young, petite dragon rider in the sky, more lightning and then more fireballs from the passenger on said blue dragon, they engulfed the creature in explosions.

But just like word that end when a person's mouth is shut, those offensive from also did nothing to the creature as well once the smokescreen faded revealing the creature in its full glory!

Panic begins to descend upon the teaching staff as they realized that after dozens of square-class and triangle-class magic later, the creature still unaffected. It doesn't even have sooth, scraps, wound, or even bruise! The only being that could take such beating in their mind was only Firstborn; the terrible elf, one of them even exclaimed in fearful tone "What is this thing? Our magic can't do anything against it at all!"

But the creature sure not take well to their offense, and thus begin exact revenge upon them. The gold lining on its head veil, along with golden gears surrounding its torso clock, lit up in color of rainbow making them looks like a stained glass as the creature took out both its clock hand-swords things, and slammed them on the ground creating torrent of black-red shockwave that flung two unfortunate Professors against the Academy wall instantly!

Alarm was sounded, dozens of commoners guards rushed from their post toward the commotion. Although they gaped at the carnage and the monstrous creature for a moment, their mind of duty took hold and they rushed the creatures yelling loudly as they stabbed, slash, strike at every part they could reach without levitating magic to absolutely no effect!...

…and then half of them were gone, sliced in two as the creature waved its sword across the ground, before it turned attention back to those Professors dodging its attack earlier. Knowing that its sword couldn't easily reach these human, its gigantic beak-mouth opened wide spewing dozens of sickening black-red fireball that slowly home toward them in swarm, its right hand raises with palm open wide facing the group, maleficent black-red orbs formed on all five sharp nails before they spiraled down to the ground next to the remaining guard that still tried in vain to harm the monster…

And those five balls of energy exploded into hundreds of black fireball spreading out in all direction, consuming all remaining guardsmen leaving nothing but ashes, some slammed into the Academy walls, blowing them to rubbles.

As Professor Colbert destroyed the chasing black fireball with his fire spell, panting heavily from overusing willpower to both flight and casting offensive spell, he looked around and saw every guardsmen dead, and many students fleeing the scene. He turned to confront the monster along with other teachers, but it seems that this gesture offended it in some way for it bellowed out in crazed, deep voice

"_**So even so-called teachers are no better than their students, trash spawn trash…."**_

Anger rose under the calm, calculated façade of the bald man as he retort back "You killed my students that much I know, and I'll stop you no matter the cost!"

"_**Fool, know not of what is greater than their tiny understanding! Know not of how to separate trashes from gold! You cannot comprehend what is the truth! I am Loser; the one who know all!"**_

Finally the creature spoke out its name, but that matter little for Colbert and the whole teaching staffs, they'll kill it so…

His mind abruptly stopped for a moment when 'Loser' vanished from sight instantly, no flash of light, no smoke, nothing, just disappeared. Then before anyone could cast a basic searching spells, that malevolent voice vibrating though the air once more _**"As I thought, you do not beseech the truth; it's time for you to be gone, trash of universe!"**_

Whipping their head around, they found 'Loser' floating at the edge of the collapsed wall of the academy, both hands moved resembling a gesture of warships as Loser glowed dark red aura at every second passed. Then from the giant torso clock comes four dark-red clock hands with gold lining and oval shaped diamond at their tips. Those thing flied at incredible speed and before they knew it, the four clock arms seems to enlarged to the size of tower, hovering in midair surrounding the Academy on four sides, those gems adorn the clock hands distorting the air around them as it glowed dangerously. Tabitha and Kirches on the newly summoned dragon flies at high speed toward 'Loser' intended to interrupt whatever it tried to do…

…and it was their brave, heroic act that spared them from their teacher's fate…

A moment before, the sky above academy still clear blue with few cloud, but when those gem on clock-hands glowed, the sky turned red, filled to the brim with blood-red energy lances ranging from half the size of tower in the inner circle around clock-hand itself to the infinite sea of small spears all barreling down onto Academy ground… [1]

What followed could be described as nothing short of apocalypse, the four tower-sized clock hands was the first to strike, the ground exploded, throwing dirt and fair chuck of Academy buildings simply ceased to exist, the rest followed, vaporizing everything else along with teachers, all surviving students that hold up in their quarter, even servants and animals are not spared. Once the red explosion died down, all that left of once prestigious Tristan Academy of Magic, was a glowing, giant smoking crater…

From the sky, the two surviving students watched with abject horror, eyes widen at the sheer power of 'Loser' as Tabitha quickly told her dragon to fled to the capital leaving the Academy-turned-crater behind, along with that monster who begins creating dark-red portal around itself and summon forth avian monsters in its liking to this land.

The capital must be warned of this terror before it was too late!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: In case you reader are wondering; Louise summoned – and turned into - Dark Falz Loser; A Raid Boss from Phantasy Star Online 2, and as per rule of Dark Falz in that game story-wise; they gain physical form by possess the one who summon them  release them from the seal.**

**Although it sounded funny to name a Raid Boss Loser, but trust me; the actual Boss Raid is… let just say that 'Loser' in this case mean 'The Loser is YOU!' and leave it at that. (Provide that the raid party isn't severely over-leveled or pimped to the brim with uber gears of course. But then again; every Raid Boss in MMORPG suffers from the same power creep anyway.)**

**[1] It's Dark Falz Loser's signature Raid Wipe attack, from the perspective of the victim that cannot dodge the initial effect, it should looks like this, so don't bash me for not make it looks like what you see in-game.**

**Still I wondering if anyone will do a real crossover of Zero no Tsukaima and Phantasy Star Online 2, like that certain one-shot I find long ago involving Louise summoning Lisa. Well, anyone who played PSO2 should know who she is and how well it'll goes then... **

**Anyway, that's all for this One-shot story. Bye Bye!**


End file.
